A Step Too Far
by wereleopard
Summary: This is my thoughts on when Oliver received the message left by Felicity, to when he leaves to confront Helena and another reason why McKenna breaks up with him. This is Olicity.


Title: A Step too Far

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Oliver/Felicity

Spoilers: All of the Arrow

Summary: This is my thoughts on when Oliver received the message left by Felicity, to when he leaves to confront Helena and another reason why McKenna breaks up with him. This is Olicity.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Arrow. I am not making anything from this. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

N/B You can find me on Facebook and twitter under wereleopard58 I also have an Olicity Facebook group where you are all welcome for a chat, recs, challenges, etc. It's called Olicity Fans groups/802443189816005/

Oliver smiled to himself as he dressed. He was glad that he'd come to see McKenna. He hadn't planned on sleeping with her, it just happened. He grabbed his cell and noticed that he'd missed a call from Felicity. He dialled the answerphone and waited. He smiles as he listened to her voice. There had always been something special about her. A light from within that made his own darkness fadeaway.

McKenna came out of the bathroom wrapped in her robe and watched him as he listened to his cell. There was a happiness in his face that she had never seen before. She wondered who had managed to do that, when it was something she hadn't managed to do. No matter what she did there would always be a darkness and a sadness about him. Whoever Oliver was listening to managed to make that all vanish. Mckenna kept the smile on her face, but jealousy was eating away at her. She watched as he paled and grabbed the edge of the table.

'Oliver, what's wrong?' McKenna rushed to his side.

'I have to go, a friend needs my help.' Oliver muttered distractedly. He kissed her cheek, grabbed her things and rushed out the door.

McKenna watched him leave and something felt different, a little off.

'You're imagining things.' She mumbled to herself. 'He's just worried about a friend.' Even as she told herself that there was something inside of her that screamed out that things with Oliver were going to end soon.

XXXXX

'Diggle, Felicity's in trouble. She's at Queen Consolidated.' Oliver quickly left a message before getting on his motorbike. He couldn't seem to stop the negative thoughts. Helena didn't generally let people live, on top of that she thought that Felicity was a girlfriend. Felicity as a girlfriend, why didn't that sound as outrageous as it should do. 'Please be alive and unhurt.' He begged as he sped through the streets.

XXXXX

Diggle felt his stomach drop as he listened to the message that Oliver left. What kind of trouble could Felicity be in? If someone had hurt her than they would pay dearly, he and Oliver would make sure of that.

XXXXX

Oliver ran into the IT department, his heart stopped as he found the room empty. 'Felicity?' He called out.

'Oliver.' Her voice sounded tiny and came from behind her desk. 'Oliver.' She repeated.

He rushed around the desk; he could feel his heart start to beat regularly as he saw her wiggling panda shoes. He pulled out a small knife, and cut the binds that held her. 'I'm here. You okay?' Oliver asked as he reached out and gently cupped her head. 'Hey, hey you okay?' He asked again. She nodded.

Oliver jumped up as he heard footsteps. His aimed his knife so it was ready to throw at a possible attacker. He wasn't going to let anyone get to Felicity. He relaxed once he realised it was Diggle.

Diggle ran into the room, his gun in one hand and the other held out to stop Oliver from doing anything. He knew that the other man would have been on alert. He turned and looked at the mascara smeared face of Felicity, but the main thing was she looked physically unhurt. 'What happened?'

'Helena.' Oliver replied simply, no other explanation was needed.

Diggle had always hated that woman, even more so now. Felicity had become family to him, and any attack on her he took it personally. He could see that so did Oliver, but there was also something else there. Diggle had recognised from the start that there was something special between them. She made Oliver smile, but she also made him look at different ways of dispensing his kind of justice. He would ask her permission to go for the targets to ensure she was okay with it. He gave her a meaning for her life. The two of them matched perfectly.

'She wanted the address to the safe house where her father's being kept. She made me hack the F.B.I database.' Felicity turned to look at Oliver, she felt as if she had failed him. 'I'm sorry Oliver.'

Oliver's heart broke at the guilty look on her face. It was clear that Felicity felt as if she had done something wrong.

'Hey, it's not your fault.' He reached out to her. Oliver wanted her to know that there was only one person to blame. Well, maybe two. He should have dealt with her long ago. The more he stared at Felicity's still beautiful tear streaked face the angrier he became. Helena had come here and threatened someone he cared about.

'Oliver, what are you going to do?' Diggle wanted to know. He knew that he would stay here and keep an eye on their computer genius just in The Huntress came back.

'What I should have done in the first place.' Oliver growled. First she had threatened his family, and then she had hurt Tommy. He did love his best friend, but Helena went too far when she terrorised Felicity. It was obvious that Helena knew he would be angry with her for threatening his friend. If his beautiful blonde companion had been killed, Helena would have followed very quickly.

Oliver had to stop Helena so she didn't threaten anyone he cared for and to make sure that she couldn't go after Felicity again. He stormed out of the building in a deadly rage.

XXXXX

McKenna watched as Oliver left. She could have let him be there for her, but she had realised that he would never care or love her as he did the one he left to help. She had been told by others that Helena had threatened a woman at Queen Consolidated. She was told the name Felicity. McKenna had heard Oliver talk to her time and time again. Then she remembered the look on his face. It was obvious that he didn't realise how he felt about Felicity, but to her it was obvious he loved her. McKenna knew it was best to cut her loses now. She had a big enough struggle in the future as it was.

The End


End file.
